Question and Answer
by avinbolang
Summary: YYH belongs Togashi, this is answer why force my self using English language, keep writing , bla3, question from Kurama and answer by me, bad grammar, even zero


**Q A**

Kurama :" why you often change my gender become female?"

Me :" Because I love it, and you are beautiful" #smrik#

Kurama: "Huh, and why also there is always Karasu there?"

Me : "Because I love pair between you and Karasu" #smile#

Kurama show grim face , his cheek become round like a small ball

Kurama :" No plan for made me pair with girl?"

Me :"Hmm maybe with maya"

Kurama smile :"Glad to hear that"

Me :"But maybe always adding Karasu also"

Kurama :"What?! Noooo"

Kurama face become red

Me :"Gomen "

Kurama :" Next question, why you force writing using English language, even you are the worst writer, with none grammar applied , not using your native language?"

Me :" Just want to made general as possible, If I use my native, not all people understand it"

Kurama :" Even , there is no one read it ?", #curious expression out from his beautiful face#

Me :" Yes, just for my satisfied also, and put my imagination onto fanfic"

Kurama :" There is guest that leave comment and laugh for your worst English language and said even no one of the reader approved your story, did it made you down?"

Me :"Yes, actually I'm shock , but this Q A born from that comment "

Kurama :"You are tough one , any plan to continue write story, even bullied by a guest?"

Me :"As long there is idea in my head, yes " #smile#

Kurama :" Why decide writing ff?"

Me :" Since I read ff from Foxgirl28, she extremely write a good story about you and Karasu, so sad all her story leave a cliff hanger, , and there is many fabulous writer like Sekah, but since my English was bad, cannot understand her story well, and also there is story from Kitsunelover that made one story that made me out of tears , can feel how your feeling full of rage when Karasu forced you to become his mine , even he tear your kimono , so sad with that scene oh and also Mc Mouise made a sad story "

Kurama #Blushing# :" Wait, why always me as a victim?!"

Me :"Don't worry Kurama, I will not made you as a victim, I will made Karasu as gentle as possible for you, maybe a little force , but Dunno let's see later, cannot guarantee it" #smirk #

Kurama cover his cute face with his palm :" No, not again…"

Me :"Maybe Youko will save you as I like him as your guardian angel "

Kurama :" But I'm Youko"

Me :" Not in my fanfic , "

Kurama :"Whatever…"

Kurama : "Any plan beside written ?"

Me : "Maybe drawing. At least people more appreciate it "

Kurama : " I see , but wait don't said picture me with Karasu again?!"

Me :" No , I didn't have a talent like that , but If only I can …"

Kurama :" …" #grim face# "Anoo…"

Me :"yes?"

Kurama :" Could you please not add creepy story like Karasu lust dream, even it only in his dream still creepy and disgusting " #Shiver#

Me :"…"

Suddenly a pair of pale hand slip on Kurama waist and pulled his body "Wait what this?!, Kurama looking back and there he is Karasu hug him and whisper on his ear "Hello my fox I didn't mind if the scene is become true not only in my dream honey" #seductive tone#

Kurama :" wait, why he must appear on this Q A section?!" #protest#

Me : "bonuses for the scene , so not only full with QA only "

Kurama , "Karasu let me go!", Karasu "No honey, I will hug you or even kiss you, as I know you already give all your power when fight with Shigure , you will not turn into Youko again " #smirk#

Kurama :" why take a scene based on anime !" #shouted#

Me :" Because I have a plan"

Kurama "Karasu let me go or I will destroy you forever" "Oh I'm afraid honey" fake gasp appear from Karasu face , now he turn Kurama, grab his head and put forceful kiss, Kurama surprised and try to struggle but Karasu grip too strong, after a few moment karasu release the kiss but still hug Kurama tight.

Kurama "You… how dare you?!", "What? Another kiss again? #Karasu smile#

"Hey, don't touch Kurama", Yusuke yelled and blast his spirit gun direct to Karasu , "Kurama get down!", Kurama try to push Karasu and lower his body and head, Karasu dodge and jump, avoid Yusuke attack.

"Yusuke , thanks for your help", Hiei and Kuwabara also appear, Hiei attack with his Katana sword and Kuwabara also using his spirit sword .

Kurama:"so this is your plan?"

Me :"yes, see your friend appear and protect you"

Yusuke :"Are you ok Kurama?", #help Kurama stand#, "Yeah, just a little shock because of the ki.."

Yusuke :"what?"

#Blushing# Kurama "Just forget it" #death glare towards me#

Me …

Meanwhile Hiei and Kuwabara can defeat Karasu even they also hurt because of Karasu bomb, Karasu already weak , he stand with his kneel.

Hiei :"So what your plan with this creepy demon?"

Kuwabara :"Yeah Kurama what is your plan?"

Kurama #smile#

Karasu :"your smile also beautiful Kurama"

#Cool face#, Kurama give Karasu a hard fist "Now go back to the hell, you creepy and lust demon!", Karasu thrown away into the sky, he's last word "noooooooooo"

Kuwabara :" wait what do you mean with lust Kurama?"

Kurama :"Just forget it "

Me :" That because Ka … hmppp"

Kurama smothering my mouth :"Ok enough for the QA session"

THE END


End file.
